


Through the Lens

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Modeling, Photography, Reader-Insert, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

—-

As a college student working up the ranks in the fashion photography industry, you hadn’t thought you’d be here now, getting ready for a photoshoot with one of your favorite models - Jennifer Jareau, known to her friends as JJ. God, how you wanted to call her JJ. She was adorable and sweet and beautiful all rolled up into one; you had a massive crush. The life of a fashion photographer could be glamorous, but it could also be degrading, having certain models think they were better than you. With JJ, that didn’t seem to be the case.

Considering all you’d heard about Jennifer, you weren’t as worried about meeting her and taking her pictures as you’d been with other models, but there was that lingering feeling in the back of your mind that maybe she’d turn out to be just like the rest of them. That would’ve crushed you, loath though you were to admit it. 

Jennifer had just started gaining fame in magazines and runway shows when you were at the tail end of college, barely making it into an internship of sorts under the tutelage of a famous fashion photographer. “You have a knack for this, honey,” he’d said. It was only a few months later that he’d secured a solo project for you and your career had taken off from there. Now, you were a famous photographer in your own right, doing spreads for Vogue, Elle, and fashion weeks all over the world. 

Granted, you’d worked with some beautiful models before - some warm and friendly, others cold and distant - but there was something about Jennifer that drew you to her. Maybe it was how every interview you’d seen with her had been amazingly down to earth. Maybe it was how her eyes seemed to pierce through the page and into your soul. Maybe it was something else entirely. All you knew was that you were insanely nervous about this, about letting her down, or being disappointed that she wasn’t the woman you thought. “Hello, Y/N?” You heard a gentle voice from behind you and turned around to see her; cameras didn’t do her beauty justice. Her eyes sucked you in like the deepest oceans and her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders in super soft waves. “I’m Jennifer. We’re going to be working together I hear.” She winked, causing you to blush and hide your face in your fluffy, gray sweater sleeve. “I’ve seen your spreads before. You’re absolutely brilliant.”

No, you are, you thought to yourself. But you made something less weird and a little more professional come out.

“Y-you too,” you stammered, feeling once again like a high-schooler with a massive crush. You’d known you were into girls from a fairly young age, and Jennifer was basically the epitome of every fantasy girl you’d ever thought of, but you hadn’t been prepared for what she was like in person. “Once you’re ready, let me know. I’ve been setting up for a while.”

As she started to walk away, her sing-songy voice floated back toward you. “Prompt! I like that! I can’t tell you how many photographers wait until the last minute.”

Once the set was ready and your camera was set to where you wanted to begin you went to take another peak at the clothing Jennifer would be modeling. “Is there anything you’d like to start with first?” she asked.

“Whatever works for you. Pick what you’re feeling most. That way it’ll come across in the pictures.” Beauty, edginess and power were always priorities in your photoshoots, but so was efficiency; that’s why you always tended to used a plain set - let the clothes and the model speak louder than the setting ever could.

Unlike your mentor, who specifically worked in high end photography, you’d work with pretty much anything. Jennifer’s face worked for anything. High-end, casual, business, lingerie, color, black and white - it didn’t matter, her face had angles and colors that could pull off any material and any aura the photographer needed; you were very much looking forward to working with her and hoped this wouldn’t be a one-time deal. The first outfit she came out in nearly took your breath away. The navy blue shirt dress and black thigh-high suede boots were so simple, and yet so striking. “You look wonderful,” you said, blushing slightly as she walked out onto the set. “I’m going for a carefree feeling, but not smiling.”

“Got it,” she said, sitting down on the block you’d had set up for her and staring off dreamily into the distance. Immediately, she nailed the poses and the feeling you were looking for without you even having to ask. So many times, you had to instruct models on how you worked. Many photographers relied on the woman’s beauty alone to carry a picture. You on the other hand wanted the photographer and the model to work together to promote the clothing. What was the point of wearing clothing if you weren’t trying to sell it?

For nearly five minutes, the two of you worked in silence and harmony. Occasionally, you’d steal glances at her and find yourself not pressing the shutter on the camera. “Can I get you to look in the other direction? And aim your head down just slightly.” She took instruction well; in five minutes, she’d been easier to work with and you’d gotten more out of her than some people you worked with for years now. “I think I have what I need for this outfit. Let’s move to the next one.”

Five minutes later, Jennifer returned wearing a red pantsuit with a dip down to the mid stomach - the epitome of a power outfit. Your mouth went dry at the way she carried herself, like she was on top of the world - the stark red material playing beautifully off her slightly tanned skin. “I like this one even more,” she giggled as she moved across the floor. Her smile was infectious.

“I definitely do, Jennifer,” you agreed, a little too enthusiastically. “But you have a knack for wearing the clothes instead of them wearing you.” You couldn’t hide your crush, but you also didn’t want to be throwing it in her face. 

The way her eyes fell on you at the moment made you wonder whether or not she caught your slightly husky tone of voice. “Please, call me JJ,” she replied. While you began the next round of photos, the two of you exchanged a fair few glances. From recent-ish headlines, you knew she was single after being cheated on by an ex-girlfriend, but you wondered whether her looks were romantic in nature or just in your imagination. 

“Okay, JJ,” you said, liking the way her name fell off your tongue. “I need you to give me soft determination. Powerful. Like you’re walking through the courthouse after just winning a case against someone with a perfect track record.”

JJ giggle and immediately gave you what you were looking for. “Specificity, I like the way you work, Y/N.” 

Over the course of the next hour or so, she modeled two other outfits for you, asking questions about your family life, education, and desire to get into the industry in between in order to get to know you. “You going to NY Fashion Week?” she asked; she’d been a staple there since she started. Although you lived in the city (as did she), this would be your first year. 

“Yes,” you said jumping up and down with the enthusiasm of a child. “It’s my first year have a recognizable enough name to go. Very much looking forward to expanding on my portfolio. I’m assuming you’ll be there?”

She nodded her head and asked if the two of you were done for the day. You wiped your sweaty palm on the leg of your jeans and extended your hand out, a gesture of thanks for a shoot well-executed. “I had a great time working with you,” you said as she took your hand. Her shake was delicate yet firm, giving you a soft smile as she reciprocated the notion.

When she left, you couldn’t help but hope you’d get to work together again soon. Again, you had models you worked with that were very nice, but they were few and far between. It was much more common for you to be working with a model who barely realized you were there, but JJ had inviting and friendly. 

As you closed up shop and began dismantling the minimal set, JJ’s publicist, who happened to be meeting her here to head to a meeting together, asked if you’d go back to see her. “She says she wanted to thank you again.”

“Oh really?” you asked. That was really sweet. She didn’t have to do that, but you weren’t about to complain in regards to getting another peak at the beautiful blonde. “Gimme two seconds and I’ll be there.”

On your way to her room, there was a pep in your step, but as soon as you knocked on the door you got nervous again. “Dammit,” you whispered to yourself. “Why am I in high school again?” When JJ asked who it was, you answered. “It’s Y/N.”

“Thanks so much for coming back again,” she said after asking you to come in and close the door. “I actually didn’t want to thank you again…umm…I wanted to know whether or not you wanted to go out sometime, maybe?” Was that vomit? Because you felt like you were going to vomit. “I’d really like to get to know you.”

“Me?” you asked without even realizing how pitiful you sounded. There was a ton going on outside her room, but you blocked it all out. There was no way that your crush, your celebrity crush, and one of the most beautiful women in the world was asking you out. “Umm, I’d love that.”

She released a seemingly long-held breath and smiled, taking out her phone as you did yours so you could program each other’s numbers into them. “With New York Fashion Week coming up soon, I may end up being busy for those couple of weeks,” you said, “But would you happen to have any free time in the next couple of days?”

“Thursday?” She asked. That was two days away. You had a lot of mental preparation to get through. You nodded and smiled before asking what she had in mind. “ Maybe just dinner at Barbetta’s?”

You’d heard of that place. “You know for all my years of living here, I’ve never been there, but I heard it’s amazing. Have you been?”

Though JJ had been friendly and sweet, she truly smiled, let herself just be as she reminisced with you about her favorite dish - their signature risotto. “It’s amazing. I’ll make a reservation. You want to meet at 5:30?”

“Sounds great,” you said. Her publicist returned from who knows where saying that they needed to get moving if they were going to make their meeting, so you turned to leave. “And JJ? Really looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” she said softly. 

When you left the room, you did a little happy dance. It was time to walk home and do a little research on Barbetta’s so you could pick out the perfect outfit for your first date.


	2. Chapter 2

Shit. This place was fancy. Apparently, the food was delicious, but you were going to a fancy restaurant with the most beautiful model in the world. Fuck. What in the hell were you supposed to wear?

Rummaging around in your closet did no good. Nothing was good enough. How could anything be good enough for the beautiful JJ and this fancy ass Italian restaurant? 

Over the past couple of days, you and JJ had been exchanging text messages and getting to know each other more, so you texted her with your worries.

Y/N: What is someone who normally wears oversized sweatshirts and skinny jeans supposed to wear to this place?

JJ: Whatever you want!

That wasn’t helping!

Y/N: JJ, that’s not helping! I looked up this place and it’s super fancy and I look like a bum in my normal clothes.

JJ: But you’re a cute bum.

You blushed at JJ calling you cute and decided to go out and find something to wear. Dresses weren’t your staple, but you did like them, so you decided to find the perfect dress. After nearly two hours of shopping by yourself, during which time you asked for JJ’s opinion on each outfit, you’d settled on the perfect one without showing her; you felt great in it and it was totally you. Vintage was always your style. You loved it because it was clean and demure on the outside, but that wasn’t how you were on the inside. Though shy at first, once you got comfortable with someone, you let yourself be freer. 

Now it was time for your date. JJ was going to be here in less than five minutes and you were looking yourself over in the mirror for the 18th time. The outfit was perfect. It was light blue chiffon with a thin black trim on the flowing cap sleeves, as well as the bottom of the dress; a matching black strap cinched your waist and was adorned with a cute black bow. You’d also bought black strappy stilettos and a small black clutch. Last but not least, you added your great grandmother’s wedding ring, which was impossibly small, so you kept it on a chain around your neck. “I can do this,” you said to yourself. “You’re going out with JJ. She asked you out.” Even the best pep talk wasn’t helping. Still nervous.

The knock on the door startled you, bringing a blush to your face that actually complimented the natural makeup you’d applied. “JJ?”

“It’s me!” She sounded adorable, and she was, but when you opened the door, you had to make sure you kept your mouth from falling to the floor. She looked drop-dead gorgeous, decked out in a royal blue, backless mini dress. “I’m hoping your speechlessness is good?” She asked cheesily, smiling as she stepped into your apartment.

“Y-yes,” you laughed. “Very good. Very very good.”

Once downstairs, you were met with a driver to take you to the restaurant. “I reserved a table for us. I know the owner; his name is David Rossi. His mother came to the U.S. from Italy and brought all her recipes with her. Rossi is the absolute sweetest. If there was ever a person more perfect for his job, I haven’t met him, because Rossi is it.”

The ride to the restaurant was short, but filled with laughter and more easy conversation. Though JJ made you feel at ease, there was one lingering thought in the back of your mind; JJ was one of the most sought after women in the world, not just in regards to a relationship, but the paparazzi. Anyone she dated was going to be photographed constantly, and you were an intensely private person. Somehow, despite not knowing each other for more than a few days, JJ seemed to know what you were thinking. “I hope you don’t mind, or at least, can deal with having your picture taken, because unfortunately, it does come with the territory.” She grimaced as the limo driver pulled up to the restaurant; she loved what she did, but if she could do it without fame, she would in a heartbeat – getting followed around sucked.

“Well, I’m sure as hell not used to it,” you replied. “And it’s probably going to take some getting used to, but I will, and I want to, because the pros definitely outweigh the cons.” Smiling as you got out of the car, you grabbed her hand, intertwining your fingers together as you walked into the restaurant.

“Reservation for two for Jennifer Jareau,” she said.

“Oh, hello Ms. Jareau,” the maître d’ said. “Mr. Rossi is expecting you. Would you like to be seated at the back of the garden?”

She looked at you, silently asking where you’d feel more comfortable. It was a beautiful day out, so you decided to take a seat next to the small fountain in the garden while you looked over the menu. Everything looked delicious; they offered everything from stuffed peppers to antipasti to six different kinds of risotto to chicken, fish, meat, and an array of nearly 20 desserts. “Oh my god, JJ, what do I eat? I like food. I want it all.” 

“I’ve had everything here at one point or another,” she laughed, her eyes glancing upward. “It’s the restaurant’s owner.” She spoke as she got up and embraced the older Italian man in a giant hug. “Y/N, this is David Rossi, the owner of Barbetta’s, Rossi, this is my date for the evening, Y/N.”

The older gentleman would definitely be categorized as a charmer. He grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it. “Any friend of JJ’s is a friend of mine,” he said, as he began regaling you with the history of the restaurant. Such fancy surroundings had given you an expectation of what the owner would be like – stuffy and off-putting came to mind, but he was the exact opposite, so much so that by the time he got to telling you the specials for the day it was nearly 15 minutes later. “Well, I hate to leave you two beautiful ladies, but I do need to get back to the kitchen. Let me know if I can do anything for you.”

“You’re in the kitchen all day?” It came out a little harsher than you’d intended but again, you’d never imagined the owner of such a fancy place to be back in the kitchen.

Apparently, he was used to the shock though. “I own the place because I didn’t want it to end up outside of the family, but my first love is cooking, so I’m here every day to lend a hand. It makes me happy.” 

As he left the table, both of you were beaming from ear to ear. “He’s so sweet,” you said, falling back into conversation as if nothing had happened while you looked over all your options. Eventually, after much deliberation, the two of you decided on splitting a roasted pepper appetizer. Then, because you personally couldn’t decide between all of the different foods, JJ got the Atlantic salmon and you got the roast chicken – that way you could split them evenly.

Throughout the meal, Rossi came to check on you both. He’d personally made both of your meals; the most adorable smile painted itself across his face when you told him that although you had been eating Italian food your whole life, this was quite possibly one of the most delicious meals you’d ever eaten. “Would you mind if I surprise you with dessert?” He asked. “I’ve been working on a little something I think you both might like.”

You liked surprises - especially if they were food-related. “I’d love that.”

“Me too,” JJ smiled. The entire meal had been so delicious and the atmosphere so soothing that you’d barely had time to register just how beautiful JJ was, but out in the garden, amongst the flowers and the sun, shielded slightly through the trees, her cute, dimpled smile outshined it all.

Rossi dismissed himself again, leaving you and JJ to talk about upcoming projects – most pressing being that of New York Fashion Week. JJ had been before, but you were waiting on word regarding whether or not you’d be going. The slight buzzing in your bag startled you both, and while you hated being on the phone at the table, you noticed your boss’s number. “This is my notice about whether or not I’ll be working during fashion week,” you said. JJ encouraged you to answer the phone, waiting eagerly as you conversed with your boss. “Blake?”

“The one and only,” she laughed. “Yours truly has been pulling every string imaginable. If it weren’t for your amazing work recently, I don’t know whether my pull would’ve done anything, but I’ve gotten you a pass for the fashion week.”

You pumped your hands in the air, silently kicking your feet and screeching. “Alex, you are amazing, and the best boss anyone could possibly ask for. Will you be sending me my assignments?”

“As soon as I possibly can,” she laughed. Just like you, Alex had only started to make a name for herself in the field, but she had – as not only professional, but kind, innovative and funny. All of a sudden, Rossi returned with your dessert, exclaiming to JJ before realizing you were on the phone. “Are you at Barbetta’s?” Alex asked.

“Yes, everything is delicious. I’m actually on a date and I feel totally rude, so I’m going to go. Talk to you soon?”

Blake apologized profusely before reiterating that she’d send you your assignments in a couple of days; she had a few other calls she had to make and then she’d be hunting down the best possibilities for you to showcase your talent during one of the biggest times of the year in the fashion industry. “Talk to you soon, love.”

“Bye, Alex. Thanks again.” Rossi approached the table, smile still plastered to his face as he laid the plate on the table. “I’m so sorry for being on the phone. I just got my go ahead for fashion week. I hope I get to work on at least one of the runways you’re on,” you said to JJ.

“Me too.” She placed her hand on top of your before turning to Rossi to ask him what he brought for them. “This looks delicious. What is it?”

Rossi took two spoons out of his sparkling clean apron and handed them to you. “Again, I’ve personally prepared something I’ve been working on for a while. You’ll actually be my guinea pigs if you will because I’ve only served this to family before. It’s an apple cider risotto cheesecake, topped with apple slices that are coated in brown sugar and cinnamon.” Each of you took a bite. JJ closed her eyes and you had to keep yourself from making an obscene noise.

“Do you need a moment alone with the cheesecake, Y/N?” JJ laughed.

You might actually. “I think so, yea. This is actual perfection, Mr. Rossi.”

“Please, Rossi or David. And you like?”

“I love it! So many times, dessert tends to be overly rich and heavy, and although delicious, I can’t enjoy it as much, but this is perfectly fluffy, and delicious, not to sweet. Actual perfection. I may need you to bring me the rest of the cheesecake.”

While you were gushing to Rossi, JJ had already taken another two bites. “You snooze, you lose.” While you playfully poked at each other with spoons trying to get the last bites of cake, Rossi dismissed himself. Upon his return, he handed JJ the check, which you tried to take, but she wouldn’t allow it, and handed you a box. Inside was the rest of the cheesecake.

“That’s on the house,” he said, when you tried to at least pay for that. “Enjoy it. I hope to see you again.”

“You will definitely be seeing us again,” you laughed.

JJ paid for your meal and agreed that next time you could pay before you left the restaurant and headed back to the car. On the way back to your apartment, she got a call from her boss, Derek Morgan. “Derek, where am I walking this year?” Though he was the CEO of the company that employed JJ, he made it a point to talk with any model he employed at least once a week regardless of whether they had a separate manager. She put the phone on speaker, introducing you both.

“Treat my girl well,” he said, his voice light and protective, yet not overbearing in the slightest.

So many people in the industry weren’t lucky enough to have such enthusiastic managers. “I plan to, don’t worry.”

“Okay, so I have you walking for Prentiss, Christian Siriano, Nina Tiari, and Balenciaga.” Such diverse designers. But Derek Morgan could afford to have JJ working with such an array of clothing – she could pull off anything. “Other than that, you are free to go wherever you like. Is there anyone in particular whose show you’d like a ticket to? I can get one for Y/N too if you like.” The two of you quickly conversed; she’d always loved Marchesa, but had never had the chance to wear it, and you’d always loved the intricate and delicate designs they came up with, loving how they played against the camera. “Marchesa it is,” he said. “I’ll have to pull some strings, but I think I can pull a couple of tickets for you.”

“Oh, can I also get Alvez and Hermes if possible,” she added quickly before Derek could hang up the phone. “Spencer is supposed to walking for them this year and I’d love to be able to see him. We’ve both been so busy, we haven’t been able to see each other in nearly two months.” Theirs was a known friendship in the industry – normally because the tabloids always claimed they were dating, despite the fact that Spencer was gay, not bi like JJ.

“I’ve got you covered.” Employer and employee said a few more words before they hung up.

“So are you happy with your assignments this year?” You asked. You couldn’t wait to get your own assignments.

JJ nodded happily, stomach full of delicious food. “I’m going to have to be in the gym for a week to make sure I’m good to go after this meal.”

That you did not envy. You loved food too much. It outweighed your love for clothes. “Well after fashion week is over maybe we can come back here and fill up on deliciousness again? My treat this time?”

“It’s a date.” 

You smiled like an idiot as she leaned into you. You’d been having a great time, but self-doubt always lingered, and you’d been wondering if she wanted a second date. Thankfully, she did.

As the driver pulled up to your apartment, JJ got out and walked you upstairs. “I’ve had a great time.”

“Me too,” you replied. “We’re both busy until fashion week is over, so…I’ll see you there?” 

“Absolutely,” she replied, stepping forward and gently touching the side of your face. “Hold on to this until then.” She pressed her lips to yours, practically melting into you as her tongue parted your lips. Thank god you were inside – less likely to have your picture taken, but you wouldn’t have blamed someone for snapping a couple pictures. The way JJ was kissing you was definitely picture-worthy.


	3. Chapter 3

New York Fashion Week. This was what you had been working toward for the majority of your career – the ability to capture the beautiful, intricate, innovative designs of the world’s best, most-recognized and up-and-comers in the industry. It was just a total bonus that your girlfriend – YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND – Jennifer Jareau was going to be walking numerous shows you’d be covering. 

While JJ was walking for Prentiss, Christian Siriano, Nina Tiari and Balenciaga, you were covering three of those, Prentiss, Balenciaga and Nina Tiari, as well as Alvez, where JJ’s model friend, Spencer Reid, was walking. It was going to be a very interesting array of designs this year, and you couldn’t have been more excited at the possibilities – the fabrics, the embellishments, the innovative designs. It was all so electrifying.

In the two weeks or so since you’d started dating, the two of you spent nearly every day texting each other between work and sleep. So far, she’d only picked you up at your apartment, but you’d already made plans for after Fashion Week was over to go to her place and sunbathe poolside.

JJ’s first show was Christian Siriano – the only one of hers you weren’t covering.

Y/N: Hey Babe. You know what outfits you’re wearing?

JJ: Yes! I love the first one. It’s this black dress with a deep vee and an asymmetrical hemline. The material sparkles, but it’s not overpowering at all. I love it. I think you’d like it. 

Y/N: For myself, or on you? Because you look dynamite in everything?

Who used the word dynamite anymore? Good thing JJ didn’t care.

JJ: You can’t see me, but I’m blushing. My second outfit is a floor-length black gown. It’s not full-on mermaid, more like an easy mermaid fit with a cape flowing backward. The underside of the cape and the straps are blue satin. I also love it. And the last is a mini dress and gladiator heels. It’s very brightly colored. Not necessarily my personal style, but I do like it. I’ve gotta go. See you later! <3

As you put your phone back in your pocket, you blushed like a schoolgirl. She was going to kill it, and while you were sad you couldn’t see her there, you would be able to see her at the other three shows she was walking in.

Later that day, she was able to attend Alvez’s show, where her friend Spencer was walking. You hadn’t done a lot of work in men’s fashion, but after Alvez, you’d be talking to Blake about expanding your portfolio. Alvez was known for his bespoke suits, tailored perfectly to each and every man. His spring and summer collection was filled with deep navy blues, heather grays and whites that popped because of the tailored and streamlined nature of his jackets and pants; it was all very contemporary. A particular favorite of yours was one that Spencer was wearing – a black granite textured wool jacket with a black silk scarf and matching mohair trousers.

By the time the Alvez show was over, the designer came out in one of his suits. The blue he wore made his eyes and smile pop. As his models joined him on the runway at the end of the show, you noticed a shared look between Alvez and Spencer – it was much like the look you gave JJ. You would never say anything because it wasn’t your place, but you would bet money on the fact that they were dating. “Babe!” After running through your pictures, extremely happy with what you’d managed to capture, you met up with JJ, who was planning to meet Spencer back stage. 

“Y/N!” She kissed you on the cheek as you came over. Your relationship had flown under the radar so far and you wanted to see how long you could make that last, which meant very limited PDA. “Do you want to meet Spencer and Alvez?” 

“Absolutely!” The fashion industry in general was busy and exhilarating, but Fashion Week was on a whole other level. Heading backstage took more than a few minutes as JJ kept getting stopped by other industry acquaintances, but finally, you both used Derek’s passes to gain entry backstage to meet up with Spencer.

“Spencer!” JJ called out, approaching his area backstage. “Your best friend is here!”

“You don’t sound like Aaron!” He started laughing as he was getting changed. Aaron was apparently Aaron Hotchner, Spencer’s agent, and one of the best in the business. He’d gotten Spencer everything he wanted to walk in this year, which was rare. While he and Aaron were great friends, he’d probably consider JJ his best friend, but it was always fun to torture her a little bit. 

When he emerged, he was no longer where a bespoke suit, but rather a comfortable pair of jeans, a graphic t-shirt with roses on it, and a black blazer; his staple kind of outfit. His hair was a mess, but it also worked on him. As he wrapped his arms around JJ, his eyes met yours. “You must be Y/N.” You stretched out your hand and introduced yourself, but only managed to introduce yourself; you’d forgotten, but Spencer took time to warm up to handshaking or touching people he didn’t know.

“So nice to meet you,” you said. “JJ talks about you all the time.”

Spencer smiled wide, leaning over into JJ and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “That’s because she’s in love with me you know.” 

JJ rolled her eyes and linked her arm in Spencer’s. “According to the tabloids that is.”

Spencer was aware that JJ had told you about his sexuality. You swore, and you’d keep the promise, that you’d never reveal a thing. “Little do they know,” Spencer replied. They’d started walking to where you didn’t know, but you followed behind and were eventually introduced to Alvez. “Luke Alvez,” you said. “My name is Y/N Y/L/N.” 

“I heard you were covering my show. You don’t normally cover men’s fashion, do you?” His smile was equally as enchanting as Spencer’s. They shared occasional glances. Both blushed lightly. And you noticed Spencer’s hand on Luke’s back for a moment or two. Considering him and touch, you wondered again whether the two were dating.

Not your place, but they would make an adorable couple. “No, but after this, I’ll be sure to request more work in men’s fashion. Your suits are absolutely spectacular, Mr. Alvez.”

“Please, call me Luke. JJ, it’s nice to meet you too. Spencer’s told me about you. If I ever decide to venture into women’s fashion, I’ll make sure I call you first.”

“Thank you so much. Do you have anything else planned this week?” 

Luke smiled. “I do have entry into the Marchesa show, but other that, I am officially off for the next week.” 

“What about you Spencer?” You asked, turning to the side and looking up. Granted, models tended to be tall, but as a shorty, it was mindboggling to be walking amongst a sea of tall people. His cheekbones were staring you in the face. Maybe you could do a shoot with him sometime. Like JJ, his confidence and shine seemed like they’d be able to sell anything. “Anything else going on this week?” 

“I’m also working for Hermes and Armani, and then I’m going to Marchesa also. After that, I’m off too for a few days. With all the traveling I’ve been doing lately, it’s going to be nice to rest for a few days.” If they were in fact dating, you wanted to double date at some point.

“Jayge, where are you walking next?” He asked.

“Prentiss. So looking forward to it. Gorgeous designs, gorgeous designer.”

You smiled to yourself. She thought Prentiss was pretty. Prentiss was absolutely stunning. If it weren’t for the fact that she was older than models tended to be, she could absolutely be one. You were going to have to tease JJ about that later. 

“Okay, so we are going to go to dinner the four of us after this week is over?” JJ asked, ensuring she had your plans right. You’d been off in another world, thinking about JJ and Prentiss being gorgeous, but you were going to get that double date – though it was unofficial. 

“Definitely.” Both Spencer and Luke agreed. 

Closing the space between them, JJ wrapped her arms around Spencer again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “We both have to get going. Y/N is covering Prentiss also and I’m walking tonight, so we’ve gotta go. We’ll see you at Hermes, because we are going to that, but good luck tomorrow with Armani. Not that you’ll need it, gorgeous.”

Spencer replied in kind, telling her to break a leg at the Prentiss show. “Love you. See you in a couple days.”

As you left Spencer and Luke behind, you leaned in close to JJ. “Looking forward to the Prentiss show?” 

“Absolutely. I hope my comment about gorgeous designer didn’t hit a nerve or anything.” She looked worried, like maybe she’d offended you, but just because you were in a relationship with someone didn’t mean that your ability to find someone else physically attractive went away; all that mattered was staying faithful to whatever boundaries you’d discussed.

Vehemently, you shook your head. “Not at all, JJ. Prentiss is stunning. She should be a model herself. The ageism in the industry is fucking stupid.”

“Truth. That’s why I love Christian.” Siriano was known for using models of all shapes and sizes. He insisted that anyone not willing to cloth anyone above a size six was just lazy and uncreative. He was a favorite of yours as well. 

JJ’s driver ushered you over to where the Prentiss show was taking place. Once inside, you both caught a glimpse of Emily Prentiss; she was wearing one of her own designs – an absolutely kickass satin black and blue diagonally stripped pantsuit. “God, she can wear a pantsuit,” JJ said.

“Damn straight! Ready to kick ass again, JJ?” Your smile made her blush. Pulling out her phone she started to walk away. You could tell she wanted to kiss you, but you were still trying to fly under the radar.

“Always, Y/N. See you after?”

You nodded and went in the opposite direction to get ready yourself. Two seconds later your phone buzzed.

JJ: I couldn’t kiss you, so KISSES. I’m really looking forward to getting some real one-on-one time after this week.

How had this become your life? You’d achieved your dream; you were a photographer at some of the edgiest, inventive designers around and next week, you’d been lounging poolside with your beautiful model girlfriend. Nothing could break your stride.


	4. Chapter 4

Back-to-back shows in one day was hectic to say the least, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world. As you were readying your camera, Prentiss invited you backstage. Apparently, she’d seen a number of your spreads before and was wondering if you’d take pictures of life backstage at one of her shows. It was a spur of the moment thing, but it was also a rare opportunity; it was so insane between clothes and makeup and models and makeup artists that normally others weren’t allowed backstage, but Prentiss ran a smooth operation, where everyone and everything had its job, leaving room to move around.

“It’s a lot to take in isn’t it?” She asked, laughing as you spun around, your mouth hanging open as you realized she’d been talking to you this entire time. Between the craziness of everything and Prentiss’ up-close beauty, you hadn’t heard a thing, so you just nodded.

“It’s insane, but I love it.” With your camera ready to go, you started clicking away, watching as a sea of color – pastel pinks, deep reds, maroons, navy blues, and blacks – waved themselves in front of your eyes. Though you weren’t a journalist, you also asked a few questions of other models and makeup artists backstage, inching closer and closer to wear JJ was getting prepared with her first outfit, a black dress with a sheer top adorned with black flowers and a printed silk organza skirt inspired by Indian kalamkari.

Was it cheesy to say that JJ looked like a vision?

Because God did you want to go over and kiss her. She looked stunning, but your relationship was still a secret, so you made eye contact with her and took a picture of her. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see that Prentiss had noticed. “Don’t worry. You’re secret is safe with me.”

“What secret?” you asked clumsily, trying to play it off. 

Prentiss, who’d insisted you call her Emily, just clicked her tongue. “I may be busy, but I notice things.”

Hopefully, she’d keep her promise. 

After taking a few more pictures, you thanked Emily again for allowing you backstage. “Seriously, thank you so much. Your work is absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you,” she replied sincerely. “With all the traveling I’ve done, I had to have my clothes reflect that.”

As she departed, you say that JJ was heading toward her makeup chair, so you decided to follow her. “I’ve been assigned to Elle Greenaway.” Elle was very well-known throughout the makeup industry for her cruelty free makeup line boasting 35+ shades of foundation, and her desire to continue serving as a makeup artist on occasion despite being a business owner. “She’s fantastic. She’s done my makeup before.”

“Hello, Ms. Greenaway,” you said, extending your hand as JJ sat down. “Jennifer has been telling me about you.”

Leaning down, she kissed both of JJ’s cheeks. “Stunning as always, JJ. Very neutral for this outfit. And please, call me Elle,” she said to you. “You’re Y/N Y/L/N, right? Up and coming photographer?” Was it okay to fangirl? You had a secret, hot girlfriend, a veteran designer had just invited you backstage and now a world-famous makeup artist and entrepreneur had heard of you. Life was pretty fucking sweet.

“I am her. I love your line. Foundation and lip gloss specifically.”

“Thank you so much,” she said, her own lip stain shining under the bright lights backstage. “Now, my beautiful canvas. Let’s get to work.”

Within 10 minutes, JJ had tasteful and neutral makeup on, and she was ready to go. As you looked around, you saw that it was just about time, so you said your goodbyes to Elle, wished JJ good luck, and headed outside.

In addition to the vast array of colors Prentiss used, she was also a fan of floral patterns paired with black; JJ had told you earlier that she was a perfect mixture of sugar and spice. You barely stayed still the entire show. By the time it was over, you were practically sweating, and more than ready for a good night’s sleep.

Unfortunately, JJ got caught by a former model and friend Haley Hotchner, wife of Spencer’s agent, Aaron, which was probably how the group of them had become such good friends. But JJ didn’t want to bail because she’d have to tell them why, and the two of you were really enjoying your privacy right now.

JJ: You sure you’re okay with that?

Y/N: Of course, babe. I’m exhausted anyway. I’m going back home to sleep.

JJ: Okay good. See you tomorrow <3

Normally, you weren’t the type to read into emojis, but that was the first time she’d used the heart emoji and you might’ve melted into the floor.

The next two days went by quickly, with JJ walking for Nina Tiari and Balenciaga. The tabloids were going crazy over her; she was able to wear anything and people were all over her because of it. You’d also attended Hermes, where Spencer was walking again. JJ had a seat, but at the last minute, Blake had asked you to cover Hermes, so you and Spencer walked in the same entrance. 

An unbelievable ocean of lights caught you off guard, but Spencer placed his hand on your shoulders and ushered you inside. “Is that what the life of a male model is like? Constant cameras and men and women fawning over you?” You laughed.

“The model life in general. I don’t really understand it. I just like nice clothes.” Spencer said, snorting as he thought about the absurdity of it all. “I love wearing them. I love learning about them. The rest of it is…whatever.”

JJ felt the same way. It’s probably why they got along so well. Before heading toward the side of the runway where she could get some good shots, she was introduced to Aaron Hotchner, his agent. “Nice to meet you.” He had a strong and firm handshake, but was very friendly, his smile carefree, but his manner of speech was all business. “Maybe one day you can do a spread for Spencer here? An up-and-coming photographer? Might be good for your portfolio,” he said to Spencer. 

“Are you always business?” Spencer teased. “That does sound great though. If you wouldn’t mind of course.” 

“Of course not, I’d love to,” you replied, pulling Blake’s card out of your wallet. You always had one on hand. “Why don’t you give Alex Blake a call and we can set it up? I’m sure she’d love to expand the company’s portfolio as well.”

After the show was over, you caught up with JJ and Spencer met up with Luke. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a statuesque, muscular man and an eccentrically dressed woman making their way toward JJ. “Derek! Penelope! I didn’t know you were going to be here!” She gave them both a hug and introduced everyone. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, when I was trying to get those tickets to Marchesa, I was actually able to pull a couple more than I intended, and I haven’t had some one-on-one time with my babygirl and right hand man in a long time, so we’re headed to Marchesa too.” The two seemed an odd pair from the outside, but they talked to each other like they were made for each other.

On the way to Marchesa, everyone’s wind down at the end of a long yet exciting week, you sat next to JJ in the limo. “Are they dating? The CEO and the CTO?”

“No,” JJ laughed. “They’re like flirty best friends.”

Whatever it was they were, they were adorable together. Marchesa was always a big show, so you were able to blend in with the group you were with – designer, Luke Alvez, model, Spencer Reid, his agent, Aaron Hotchner, JJ, yourself, and two of JJ’s bosses. Anyone and everyone was here, as the tabloids liked to say.

The group of you made your way through the abundance of paparazzi before making your way inside and enjoying the show. Marchesa had a way of beautifully combining menswear and their signature flirty, femininity. “That pantsuit,” you breathed to JJ. “I’m not even a wearer of fashion, obviously,” you chuckled, “But I could rock that. It’s gorgeous.”

“You absolutely would,” Penelope said. Moments later another model came strutting down the runway in a beautiful red dress, the material of which was gathered to look like flowers. “I would rock that.”

Derek laughed and pulled her closer. “I’ll buy it for you and you can wear it around the office.” 

“Why aren’t we dating again?” She laughed. “You know how to make a girl feel special.” 

As a photographer it was your job to sell the clothing whether or not you liked it, and most of the time, you liked most, and disliked a few, but there was literally nothing in this year’s Marchesa line-up that you didn’t love; it was absolutely stunning, delicately crafted, and innovative as hell.

“Alright,” JJ said as the show came to a close and everyone started to get up. “You two and us. Dinner. Two days from now?” That firmed up your unofficial double date with Spencer and Luke.

You said goodbye to all your new friends and left with JJ, getting picked up by her driver and heading to your apartment to pick up some clothes. It was time for relaxing. Because she lived in an apartment, she’d booked the weekend at a gorgeous and isolated hotel just outside the city and within a few hours, you’d arrived. “This is gorgeous,” you said, awestruck at the warm and inviting lobby.

“I’m going to check us in, okay?” Her hand grazed yours and there was no one else in the lobby, so she pressed a kiss to the side of your cheek. You could not wait to be alone. This week had been amazing, but you wanted time with your girlfriend again.

When you got to your room, you pinned JJ to the bed and ran your hands up underneath her shirt. “I’ve been dying for some alone time,” you laughed against her collarbone.

“I can see that,” she exclaimed, taking your lips in a sweet, but searing kiss. “How about we go to grab a later dinner and then we can come back here for dessert?” She winked, the barely-veiled insinuation sending a shiver down your spine.

“Yes,” you hissed. “I like that idea.”

Between checking into the room and getting changed for dinner, it was an hour before you were in the restaurant and placing your order. Suddenly, JJ felt a buzzing in her pocket. “Derek? What’s wrong?”

He must’ve said something that rubbed her the wrong way, because she said nothing else, hung up and started staring at her phone.

“JJ?” You asked, wondering if she’d gotten some bad news. “What’s wrong?”

She swallowed hard, her brow furrowing as she turned the phone toward you. The headline read:

Does Stunning Model Jennifer Jareau Have a New Woman in Her Life?  
Underneath the headline was a picture of them standing in the lobby. Someone had followed you here. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s not your fault,” you whispered. She looked distraught.

So your relationship was out? It wasn’t the end of the world, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly, you weren’t sure what to think, but JJ was in a panic. Though there was next to no one in the restaurant, her eyes were darting all over the place, suspicious of everyone that walked in. “JJ, breathe. We can’t do anything about it.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I just…” Her beautiful blue eyes started brimming with tears. “I’ve had relationships ruined by the media before.”

It wasn’t going to be easy sure, but you wanted to be with JJ. “JJ, I want you, okay? We’ll get through this.” Standing up, you moved to her side of the table and wrapped your arms around her, kissing her cheek in a pitiful effort to get her to smile. “I’m not saying this is gonna be easy. I’ve never been followed like that, but you’re worth it.”

As the waitress approached the table, JJ leaned her head against yours. Your bad attempt at getting her to smile had worked, at least for right now, so you ordered your meals and a couple of drinks. “Well, considering we might have a sea of paparazzi outside, maybe we can just stay in tonight. Go to our room after dinner?” There was a whole load of things you could imagine doing that didn’t involve going outside at all.

“I think I could do that,” she laughed. Your drinks came and you downed them quickly, eventually asking for another before your meals finally arrived. It was one of the nicest restaurants in the state, so the food was delicious, although it wasn’t Rossi’s place.

“We need to go back to Barbetta’s one of these days,” you said. It was going to be great to get away and have a break after the chaos that was Fashion Week, but NYC was your home, and it was JJ’s too, no matter how much you both traveled; it was where your hearts lay. “I miss the charmer.”

JJ laughed the first genuine laugh since she saw the headline exposing your relationship. “Rossi definitely is a charmer.” While you ate your meals, you fell into a slightly heavy silence. You were trying to stay on the positive side for JJ’s sake, but the idea of being followed around and photographer all the time was not something you were looking forward to. “I need to warn you, Y/N…my past relationships have imploded because of the complete lack of privacy, especially when the relationship was just starting out.” Like it was with you was what she really wanted to say.

You pushed your plate out of the way and reached your hands across the table – the ones that had captured her effortless beauty behind the lens just weeks earlier. “Look, I don’t know what we’re going to go up against, but I’m willing to try and work through it…for you.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” She asked.

Shrugging, you leaned back and asked for some chocolate mousse to go. “Nothing. I just kind of like you a lot. Besides obviously being beautiful, there’s a side to you others haven’t gotten to see.”

“The last…my ex-boyfriend left as soon as we were outed, and we had been dating for nearly six months under the radar. And in these past few weeks, I’ve gotten to like you more than I ever liked him…I don’t wanna lose you.”’

After your takeaway dessert came to the table and you paid the bill, JJ reached for your hand and leaned into you, clutching onto you in a way she never had before. “I love what I do,” she said suddenly as you pulled the key out of your pocket. “But there are times I think about giving it all up because of things like this.”

“I can’t even imagine,” you replied, striding into the room and letting the door float closed behind you, shutting out the outside world and whatever bullshit was going to greet you when you walked out of this hotel. “But let’s not think about that, because we have a lovely extended weekend ahead of us that’s just about us and getting to know each other more.”

“Biblically or otherwise?” She giggled.

Maybe it was because she was so distraught by this whole situation, but you strode up to her, wrapped your hands around her waist and pressed a kiss to her nose. “How about a little bit of both?”

She tried smiling, but this was obviously hitting her harder than she was letting on because her lip started to quiver as she attempted to keep from crying. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

JJ nodded, her eyes heavy with sleep. “Let’s get changed first and then, yea…”

As you pulled out a pair of orange, pink and white flannel pajama pants and a baggy ass t-shirt, JJ couldn’t keep her eyes off you. “Maybe tomorrow…”

“Definitely,” you replied. Her skin was smooth and taut, kissed by the sun. Tomorrow, it would be kissed by you, but you needed to make sure she was okay first. “But first, come here.”

Sitting down on the bed, you pulled her into you, her head resting in your lap so you could run your hands through her hair while she told you about her first relationship after making it big. It was another woman by the name of Kate. Apparently, JJ had been in love with her, and Kate with JJ, but the paparazzi - the constantly being followed around and violated through the lens – broke them apart. “I could’ve married her Y/N, and this life ruined that for us.” She was also a behind the scenes industry professional like yourself. Although you weren’t up on the tabloids, her name rang a bell; you hadn’t had the chance to work with her yet.

“She was a hairdresser right? She has her own line of products?”

A soft smile crawled across JJ’s face. “Yea, I still use her stuff.” She laughed as she touched her hair. Turning over to face you, she clarified herself. “I was in love with her, but I’m not anymore. She walked away. But I just figured you should know because I want you to know where I’ve come from and why I’m so worried.”

“I get it, babe.” Although it wasn’t late, Fashion Week had drained you both and the food was also making you sleepy, so you grabbed your chocolate mousse and sat up in bed. “How about we have some of this and go to sleep? Tomorrow’s another day.”

After taking a bite, she thought it would be funny to flick a blob of mousse onto you. “That it is.”

—

The next two days passed by in a blur of bliss and ignorance. After having a mild breakdown shortly before going to sleep that night, JJ was able to let go of whatever doubts she had to enjoy your weekend.

Hours of conversation, getting to know each other, learning about each other’s true likes and dislikes dissolved into getting to know each other in a deeper sense, her lips trailing over your skin and bringing you to the brink over and over again. In kind, you pressed heated kisses to every inch of her body, telling her silently how much you cared and leaving you both tired, quaking messes.

It all went by too quickly.

Before you knew it, it was time to check out and make your way back into the world of flashing lights and shouting cameramen that were about to pry their way into your lives.

“Ready?” She asked.

You could already hear some voices outside and your heart was pounding. “Yea.” Before leaving, you entwined your fingers in hers and gave her hand a light squeeze.

The lights almost burned they were so strong. Flash after flash blinded you as you walked forward, unable to distinguish the mess of voices coming at you. Men and women alike shoved cameras in your face, asking all kinds of questions from the most benign, like when did you start dating, to the most invasive, including how JJ was in bed. Your girlfriend did her best to shield you from the crap, and then all of a sudden you saw her lock onto one paparazzi in particular.

“Who is that?” You asked. Was he a famous paparazzo? Was there such a thing?

JJ’s eyes burned with a raging fire that took you off guard. She was normally so light and carefree, it was surprising to see her so angry. “His name is Michael Hastings, and he’s the same scumbag that outed myself and Kate.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Who the fuck is Michael Hastings?” You asked, after finally making your way through the sea of flashes and invasive questions. “You have enough history with him that you know his name?”

The limo had blacked out windows and at least muffled the cries of ‘how long have you been dating’ and ‘how does it feel to be dating one of the most beautiful women in the world.’ JJ inhaled hard, her breath rattling in her chest. She combed her hands through her hair as she sat back in her seat and told the driver he could start leaving.

“Yes,” she said. “His name is Michael Hastings. He’s an asshole paparazzi that has basically been stalking me ever since I broke out into the field.”

How could someone do that? How could someone invade every moment of another person’s life and feel okay with it enough to put their head on the pillow at night?

“So he’s been following you for a few years now? And you can’t call the cops on him?” You asked.

JJ shook her head and moved to your end of the limo, snuggling into you. “No, I’ve tried-“

“That doesn’t make any sense!” If someone was stalking your girlfriend there had to be a way to get him to fuck off.

“It doesn’t make any sense, but it’s true.”

“How?”

“Because he doesn’t get close to me so he doesn’t pose a physical threat and given that he’s never really approached me, in the eyes of the law, there’s no reason to believe that he would physically harm me.”

What?! “So you’re saying that you need to be physically harmed or threatened in order to get him away from you? That taking pictures at a camera’s length isn’t equally as invasive? What the fuck is that about?” Normally, you weren’t an angry person, but you really liked JJ; just because she was a model didn’t mean that she deserved to have her privacy invaded all the time.

On the way back to JJ’s apartment, she told you more about her relationship with Kate – how it was everything she’d ever imagined in a relationship, but was ruined by the invasiveness of the paparazzi, specifically Michael Hastings. He’d taken photo after photo from far enough away that it wasn’t illegal and left the two feeling like they had nothing to themselves anymore. The relationship was strained to the point where Kate couldn’t take it anymore, and she left, though she loved JJ more than almost anything else in the world. “That’s why I’m so afraid,” she started.

JJ’s apartment complex was in sight, and it was already swarmed with paparazzi. “Shit!” She called Spencer. “Spence, Y/N and I need a place to escape. The paparazzi are swarmed outside my apartment. Could we come by your place for a while?”

Her eyes darted all around the car, horrified at the hands that were smacking against the windows and the screams the pervaded the interior. “Thanks, Spence. We really appreciate it.”

She hung up the phone and told the driver to gun it to Spencer’s address. “He’s going to let us crash with him for a few days until this dies down a bit.”

“You sure he’s okay with that?”

She nodded. “Luke is there too; he said they are prepared for people to out them, so it’s okay.”

This was not how things should be. Spencer and Luke shouldn’t have to be outed because you both needed a place to lay low because you were outed. It was bullshit. You loved what you did and you wanted to be with JJ, but the side effects of fame were something you’d never truly understood until this point in your life.

Within five minutes, the driver dropped you off at Spencer’s place so you could make your way up to his apartment with your luggage. “What the hell happened?” He asked the moment you entered his apartment. Luke came out of the shadows to grab your bags and help you inside, telling you how sorry he was that the paparazzi sucked.

“Michael Hastings broke the news,” JJ said. Her eyes bore into Spencer and she fell into his arms. “I can’t do this again, Spence. I lost Kate, I can’t…”

More than anything, you wanted to tell her that she wasn’t going to lose you too, but how could you, when you’d never been violated like this before. Spencer’s grip tightened around her small frame, one hand cradling her neck while the other rubbed at her back. “I fucking hate that guy,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Me too.”

“Let’s get you both settled in,” Luke said.

Both you and JJ were more than grateful for Spencer and Luke’s hospitality, but you hated the fact that you couldn’t even go home because for some reason people cared about who JJ was dating.

—

Over the course of the next couple of days, it seemed like the crowd of paparazzi on the ground floor only increased in size. “I don’t get it,” you laughed. “Why do people care if we’re doing each other?”

“Because we live in a sex-obsessed world,” Spencer said as he passed the living room. “Personally, I think that both of you should just do an exclusive. With someone or just online. Take the power away from the media and do it yourself since it’s going to happen anyway.”

You’d been tossing that idea back and forth in your minds since you arrived at Spencer’s place. Your phone buzzed in your pocket; it was Luke being a dork and saying hi from across the room. “Really?”

“Yup,” he laughed.

When you looked back down, you were met with something you never expected – even now. “Really?”

“What?” JJ asked. She took the phone from your hands and stared in horror at the screen. It was a picture of you in your robe from just hours before, and the robe was opened enough that your breasts were exposed. It was all over the Internet and the tabloids. “Baby, I’m so sorry!” The tears swelled in her eyes as she watched the embarrassment wash over you.

“Hastings took this picture,” you said softly as you closed your arms around yourself. “He took this from the building across the street.” The words could barely leave you. You felt weak. “I need a breather.” Without thinking, you bolted up from the couch and grabbed your coat, wrapping it tightly around you.

“Where are you going?” JJ asked sadly. In her eyes you saw the wave of sadness. You wanted to run to her. You wanted to tell her it would be okay. But you felt so debased and you needed time to breathe. “Y/N-“

“I need to decompress,” you said. “I’m sorry. Spencer, Luke, thank you so much for what you’ve done for us. I can never make it up to you.”

Before you could watch her cry, you turned and ran out of the apartment, shielding yourself from the paparazzi as you hailed a cab in an attempt to return home. Truly, you’d underestimated the effect the paparazzi could have on you. Through the lens, you’d caught different aspects of people they’d never known existed, but that had all been consensual. Now, you were on the other end, desecrated by the very object you’d built your life around –the one that had brought you to JJ in the first place. There was something poetic about it. The camera brought you together, and the camera tore you apart.


	7. Chapter 7

When you left Spencer’s apartment and returned home by yourself, you felt like shit. This was exactly what JJ had been afraid of – you didn’t want to call it quits outright, after all you knew to an extent what you were getting into, but you needed to step back and learn to make peace with the fact that your life was going to be invaded constantly.

The second you returned to your apartment, you looked at the window to see some of the paparazzi from JJ’s place; they’d followed you here. It was all legal though – and the thought made you want to throw up.

Pulling out your phone, you wiped a tear away, the invasive headlines flashing before your eyes before you had the chance to text Spencer and Luke.

Y/N: I truly do appreciate both of you opening your home to me. Please take care of JJ for now, I’m just…I’m just really having a hard time with this.

L: I’m more like you – a behind the scenes guy, but I will say that you get used to it.

L: Well, you learn to tune it out. We’re out by the way. I don’t know if you saw the headlines.

Shit. You pulled up the Internet on your phone and gazed at the plethora of headlines now also including Spencer and Luke.

Model Spencer Reid Seeing Designer Luke Alvez – How Long Have They Been Dating?

Is Spencer Reid Dating Jennifer Jareau or Luke Alvez? Click for Details about the Lurid Love Triangle.

How Will This Effect His Career? Spencer Reid is Gay!  
It went on and on and on.

Y/N: Holy fuck, I’m so sorry.

S: It’s okay. We were prepared.

Y/N: How do you deal with this? Don’t you find it invasive?

S: Absolutely. But it’s not what’s most important.

Y/N: What do you mean?

S: I mean I push beyond it because of who I’m dating.

L: What he means is if you want each other enough you will find ways to work though it.

Despite the nature of the situation, you found yourself smiling. They were really good together; it seemed effortless, like they just fit together. Did you feel that way about JJ? You assumed so, but you were going to need to reflect on things for the next few days – you had to determine whether or not you wanted to put in the work to make this relationship thrive.

Y/N: Thank you both again. Please take care of JJ while I figure this out, okay?

S: Absolutely. Stay strong.

L: Will do.

Apparently, she’d left their apartment for a moment, because as soon as you let the phone fall to your side, still clutched tightly in your hand, JJ called. “Y/N?”

“Hey, JJ,” You said, resigned. “I’m sorry I left so abruptly. I just…” Your throat felt scratchy; it brought tears to your eyes. “I knew this would be hard, but it’s harder than I thought. I underestimated things.”

Though she was trying to be strong on the other side, you could hear the small sniffles. “I understand.” The way she said it broke your heart. In her voice, you could hear the reflections of her past. First, she’d lost Kate, and now she felt like she was losing you too. “Please, just know that I want this to work.”

“I do,” you replied. “And I promise, I’m not calling things off right now. I just need to learn on my own how I’m supposed to deal with this new life.”

Swallowing hard, she repeated that she understood. Before she hung up, she started to say something that sounded like I love you, but she stopped herself. “Bye, babe,” she said softly.

Although she’d hung up, you could practically hear her sobbing at Spencer’s apartment and it made you feel weighed down, so with a heavy heart, you went to bed, praying that the answer you your problems would come to you in your dreams.

—

Over the next few weeks, you had little to no contact with JJ. Every time you felt like you could talk to her and start figuring things out, you’d go out and come across another paparazzi that took pictures as you covered your face, or tried to upskirt you, or ask you questions about how JJ was in bed. You stormed passed these people, not giving them a piece of your mind however tempting it was. Each incident was disheartening and made you hesitate to call her again.

On top of that, you watched the headlines unfold between regarding Spencer and Luke. The pictures were plentiful at first, and then became few and far between. They’d taken to wearing the same one or two outfits when they went out, which left the paparazzi having little to work with.

With the lack of pictures to go by, the headlines evolved. People started claiming everything under the sun about their relationship, saying that “sources” gave them exclusive information all of which you knew to be untrue.

You remained inside for the most part, asking Blake to put off work for a few more days and then a few more days and then a few more, unable to muster the courage to go outside and face the onslaught of bullshit. “What’s keeping you from making a decision?” Blake asked.

“I don’t know. I want her. I really do,” you replied, curling into a ball on the couch. “She’s amazing. JJ is beautiful, but that’s so little of why I love her, I mean she’s funny, she’s sweet, she’s kind and intelligent. She’s carefree, she’s thoughtful, she’s confident but not cocky about who she is and what she does. She makes me feel like the most important person in the world despite the fact that I’m just a random fashion photographer that happened the cross paths with her. I get this pitter patter, butterflies in the stomach feeling every single time I see her, I mean…” You trailed off, coming to a realization.

“Do you realize what you just said?” Blake asked.

“I said I love her.”

You could almost hear Blake’s smile on the other side of the phone. “You did. You do. You love her. Do the paparazzi suck? Absolutely. Are they going to try and invade certain parts of your life? Definitely, but if she loves you as much as you love her, I truly think you can find a way to work through it all.”

“Thanks, Alex,” you replied. “I’ll call you later?”

“Yes, please. Let me know what’s up and when I can put you back to work. I have a promising new talent under my employ and I want her to push the boundaries. Cool?”

“More than cool. Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

Alex was the coolest boss in the world.

Placing the phone on the counter, you ran to pack some clothes, hoping to talk things through with JJ tonight. She was back at her apartment, so you ran down the stairs and to your car, passing a few paparazzi and giving them a smile. As the windows blocked you from the cameras, you picked up your phone once more to call JJ.

You were horrified by what you saw.

Since walking out nearly a month ago, the headlines had continued, but died down as the days went on. Apparently, Michael Hastings was pissed about not getting all the headlines he wanted, because that was the only reason you could think of for what you saw – it was vindictive. On the front page of numerous websites was a picture of JJ sunbathing on the balcony of her apartment. And she was topless.

JJ had never done nude photos before. Lingerie yes, but never nudes. It was where she crossed the line, wanting to model the clothes on her body and not her body itself. If she hadn’t already seen this, she was going to be devastated. Angrily, you threw the phone into the passenger’s seat and made your way to her apartment.

When you arrived, you ran up the stairs. She still had no idea you were coming. Hopefully, she’d want to see you, but you wouldn’t have been surprised if she didn’t; you’d gone nearly a month without speaking.

You knocked on the door and called out. “JJ, it’s me. You there?”

She opened the door, your heart breaking as the tears rolled down her face. “What are you doing here?” She asked, a look of relief washing over her. “I’m sorry, I’m just so…”

“I saw,” you said. “Hastings took that picture?”

“Yea,” she said, collapsing into your shoulder.

“I’ll kill him.” You were livid that he’d violated her like that. “I’m so sorry.” About everything, leaving her, talking so long to come to such an obvious realization, Hastings taking advantage of her like that – all of it. She rested her head in the crook of your neck and backed you into her apartment. “I’m not going anywhere, okay. We’ll get through this together.”

Through tears, she looked up and pressed a kiss to your lips. You wanted to scream from the top of your lungs that you loved her, but you’d save that for another time. For now, you’d come up with a plan of attack to combat against the invasiveness that was waiting just outside her doors.


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay, so we’re pulling a Daniel Radcliffe?” You asked, confused as to what she was talking about.

For the past three days, you and JJ had isolated yourselves from the outside world. You concentrated on each other, talking through all your worries about what would happen in your relationship going forward. JJ was petrified of being pulled apart by the media again, while you were scared of being exposed in literal and figurative ways you’d never imagined. But she’d suggested, “pulling a Daniel Radcliffe,” which left you confused.

JJ nodded confidently as she stood in the kitchen. She had a plan. She liked this plan. “Yes.”

“What the actual fuck is pulling a Daniel Radcliffe?” You asked. You knew who he was, but had no idea what the fuck she meant by that. “Do you have an invisibility cloak? Are we pulling a Harry Potter?”

JJ chuckled. “If only. That would be great. No, Daniel Radcliffe was getting hounded by the paparazzi at one point, and what he did was wear the same thing outside the house over and over again. That way the pictures looked like they were all from the same day and were unusable. Eventually, the paparazzi moved onto the ‘new thing’ and left him alone. Now he gets to do what he loves without the paparazzi hounding him all the time.”

“So all we have to do is wear the same thing every day for a few weeks and the paparazzi will lose interest?” It seemed so simple that it wouldn’t work – but it actually might.

Crouching down, she grabbed your hands and smiled. “Yea, I think so. They’ll probably be around on occasion, but the nature of paparazzi is to go for the newest thing. My popularity with them has gone up because of this relationship, but once that newness wears off, plus us wearing the same clothes, hopefully means the majority of them will go away.”

A sigh of relief escaped you and you bent down to press your lips to JJ’s. “Okay…okay that could actually work – for the majority of them. But what about Hastings?”

He was another story.

“Well, even though what he did was disgusting, it was one time, so we have no legal recourse, but…I could ask Morgan what someone would do in this situation. Maybe if we have enough evidence we can get a restraining order against him.” Picking up the phone, JJ dialed Morgan to see if there was anything they could do. Restraining orders were difficult to get normally, so for a celebrity it might be even more difficult but she had to try for the sake of both of you.

It took a while to get Morgan on the phone considering he was the CEO and was running around like a maniac, but he always found a way to take five minutes out of his day for his models. Sure he was the boss, but he cared about his employees. “Hey, JJ, how are you and Y/N doing?”

“Been better,” she said honestly. “But you know what’s been happening lately. We were wondering if you knew what it took to get a restraining order in New York?”

“Against one person in particular?”

“Yea,” she replied. The other paparazzi she could handle, but Hastings she wanted out of her sight for good, never to bother her or another person she loved ever again. “Michael Hastings, specifically.”

“Oh, that bastard. Wasn’t he the one that-?”

“Took topless pictures of me? Fucked up my relationship with Kate? Yea.”

“It’s gonna take a lot,” he replied, sighing at the unfortunate nature of it all, “But I’ll look into it for you.”

“Thanks, Morgan. I really appreciate it.”

“I’ve got you, girl,” he said. “We’ll figure it out.”

Over the course of the next few days, they started in on the first part of their plan – Daniel Radcliffing.

“Ready?” JJ asked as she stared at herself in the mirror. They were both wearing an outfit they liked that they vow to wear for the next two to three weeks anytime they stepped outside. For JJ, it was a pair of form-fitting jeans, a slouchy army green top, a black blazer and a striking red necklace with matching heels; it was one of her favorite outfits, so she could wear it forever and not get bored. Even if she got bored, it didn’t matter. If the plan worked, it worked.

You on the other hand were wearing a pair of maroon colored pants and a form-fitting black sweater. Since it was getting colder, this outfit would be perfect. “I am ready to go.”

As JJ had suspected, the second you walked outside, you were swarmed. “This is going to work,” she said, smiling, “I just know it.”

Each day went by with you and JJ doing what you would normally be doing – grocery shopping, going on dates, talking walks, and after a couple days, going back to work, but miraculously, as the days wore on, the paparazzi started to thin out little by little. One that didn’t was Hastings, who was just as persistent as ever.

“This has to be illegal!” She screamed.

Hastings only smiled, clicking away knowing he was legally in the right. “Too bad I have the system on my side.”

“I’m going to get you arrested,” she said. “Stay away from us.”

At first he was staying more than 10 feet away, which was perfectly legal, but it got increasingly worse. He got closer and closer and the pictures became much more invasive. You and JJ even started taking some basic self-defense classes to try and ward him off, but nothing was working. You had though, managed to record every incident either through audio recordings or cameras.

“Just so you know, we’ve been recording everything that’s happened.” JJ had had enough and played your hand, telling him that you were finally headed to court. “With everything you’ve done, upskirting us, taking pictures of our breasts, invading our personal space, our restraining order is going to clear.”

“Bye asshole,” you added with a small wave. “This is the last time you’re going to see us.”

Fifteen minutes later, you were at the courthouse with JJ’s attorney in tow. “I believe with all the evidence that my client and her girlfriend have obtained, a restraining order is warranted. He started out legally as far as he should’ve been and has gotten increasingly closer, taking vulgar pictures and touching them to wrench them backward for a picture.” The attorney turned toward you and asked you to show the judge your arm. Hastings had pulled at you a few days before and there was a fading handprint on your arm.

For a few moments, the judge deliberated, looking through your evidence. He was very hard to read. “Given the evidence, I believe a restraining order is warranted. Michael Hastings is required to stay at least 500 yards away from Jennifer Jareau and Y/N Y/L/N.”

JJ sunk into you with a sigh. “Oh thank god.”

“We can go out tonight without him hounding us,” you smiled.

Like clockwork, Hastings was waiting outside the courthouse for you, but you happily smiled and held the order out for him. “500 yards away, Hastings.”

“Go fuck yourself,” JJ added, before grabbing your hand. On the way to the car, she asked if you wanted to have dinner with Spencer and Luke – that was obviously a yes. They’d been so great to you both in the past couple of months. “They’ll meet us.”

When you got to the restaurant, you stood outside, happily taking photos with some of JJ’s fans and a couple of the paparazzi that weren’t totally douchebags. Eventually, they left, saying they had their pictures and were okay to leave, and finally, finally, you were out in public with no one but the other. “This feels weird,” you laughed nervously. “We’ve been hounded for so many weeks, it’s just…I can breathe.”

“Me too,” she smiled warmly. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For sticking with me. I know it hasn’t been easy.”

“No, it hasn’t. But you’re worth it.”

“I’m glad you thought so.”

The normally confident and forward JJ blushed in front of you. You loved that you had the power to make her vulnerable like that. Leaning in, you pressed a kiss to her lips. “You know, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to say since I came back.”

“What?”

Nervously, you started talking. “I was on the phone with Alex talking about what I was going to do, and how I was going to handle things. During the course of the conversation, I said something. The thing that made me realize I wanted to come back to you.”

“What was it?” She asked, her eyes dazzling with curiosity.

“That I love you.”

Her smile grew so wide it nearly broke her face. Without saying a thing, she grabbed your face and kissed you, breathing you in for a few moments before pulling away. “I love you too, Y/N. From now on…we’re not going to let the media in between us.”

“Never again.”


End file.
